1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dentifrice and more particularly to a dentifrice containing rapidly water hydratable film flakes suspended in the dentifrice composition which impart to the dentifrice decorative, cosmetic and therapeutic benefits.
2. The Prior Art
Aesthetic effects have been acknowledged to play an important role in consumer acceptance of many products. In many cases ornamental effects have been used to distinguish particular products in the marketplace and identify products having particular distinct properties. In the dentifrice field, substantially clear dentifrice products such as toothpastes and gels which have incorporated therein contrasting colored flakes are known. Such flakes provide an aesthetic effect which the consumer finds pleasing and promotes the use of the dentifrice, particularly by children. Although such products have met with consumer approval, the art seeks to further improve the aesthetic effects as well as the cosmetic and therapeutic benefits of these products so as to encourage the use of dentifrices in practicing oral hygiene.